


Gift

by DeckofDragons



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Background Scout/Sniper - Freeform, Christmas Fluff, Family, Gen, Gift Giving, Scout is a good son, Spy is a good dad for once, SpyDad, father/son bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Scout gets Spy a gift for Christmas.





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! :)

Scout didn’t bother knocking before bursting into Spy’s room… or trying to, it was locked. Leaving him with two options, knock like a normal boring human being, or pick the lock and burst in anyway. … He wasn’t here to specifically annoy Spy this time, just to chat, so he knocked.

There was a brief pause before Spy answered. And good news, he didn’t look annoyed, talking to him might go well.

“Hey Dad, how’s it going?” Scout said as he strolled in. Judging by the book left on the coffee table, he’d interrupted Spy while he was reading.

“It’s going,” Spy said dryly as he shut the door and returned to his chair. “What do you want?”

“Just to chat.” Scout did that sometimes, even before he’d known Spy was his dad he’d done it, he just did it more now. He made a point to do it with everyone on the team occasionally, when one of them got annoyed with him he’d move onto the next. “It’s almost Christmas. That’s exciting.”

“I suppose.” Spy leaned back in his chair, pretending to be relaxed. He was keeping an eye on Scout though, he always did, ready to verbally poke him should he touch anything Spy didn’t want him to touch. Scout would’ve been offended by the lack of trust but… it was warranted. He’d broken many an expensive item on accident because he thought they looked cool and had naturally wanted to touch them.

“What do you normally do for Christmas anyway?” They all got off work a week before Christmas, Scout always left for Boston the next day so he wasn’t sure what everyone else did, least of all Spy because he’d never mentioned it before.

“The past few years, nothing really. I might visit France this year or go on vacation somewhere nice.”

Curious now, Scout turned away from his examination of the painting on the wall to look at Spy again. “You really don’t anything special for Christmas?” Finding out more about Spy would be nice.

Spy shrugged. “Not anymore.”

“That implies you used to. What was it?”

“Nothing you’d find interesting.” His tone was causal but he was uncomfortable with the question. There were few things that made Scout feel more accomplished than catching Spy in a lie.

Trying and failing to hold back a grin, he walked over to sit down in the other chair across from Spy. The annoyed but resigned sigh Spy let out said he knew what was coming.

“If it isn’t interesting that means there’s no harm in telling me, right?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“I like knowing that kind of stuff about my family. Mom has all sorts of special stuff she does around this time of year, she passed on a lot of to me so… I want to know what you do too… or at least what you used to do.” Pulling the family card was always super effective when it came to Spy – his Mom and brother’s too – especially since it was true. Family was important and they were family so Spy was going to tell him.

Spy scowled at him as if contemplating telling him to leave. He wouldn’t though because it wouldn’t work, it would only make Scout more insistent to find out what he was hiding. He was going to have to be obstinately silent about it and deal with Scout prodding him about it until he gave up – that would take a while, Scout was nothing if not determined – or just tell him. Hopefully it would be the latter.

He let out a heavy sigh as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. “I shouldn’t have said anything about it.”

“Too late, you did, so you got to tell me now. Unless you want to disappoint your one and only son.”

“Who says you’re my only son?’

“Wait… _what_?”

“Calm down, I’m joking.” Spy grinned evilly, blowing out an ominous cloud of smoke. “Or am I?”

If there were a pillow or something else soft nearby Scout would’ve thrown it at him. All he could do was glare. “Shut up, you’re joking, asshole. And you’re trying to dodge the question. It’s not going to work so spit it out. What did you _used_ to do for Christmas?”

“Ugh, fine.” Spy rolled his eyes. “I used to visit Boston and leave a gift for you on your bed on Christmas Eve while you were sleeping.”

Scout paused, taking a moment to process that. “That was _you_? I thought it was Mom.” For a while he’d thought it was Santa because they’d all been labeled ‘from Santa’ – knowing Spy he’d probably disguised as Santa to do it. He’d never once considered it might be anyone else, let alone his missing father.

“Yes, that was me, happy now?”

“I uh… yeah.” Unable to stay sitting, Scout stood. “Thanks. I uh… actually still have all of them, I keep them in a box.” Every gift like that had been cool neat things. A fancy watch he never wore because he’d been afraid of breaking it, a multicoloured little glass dragon that was still one of his favourite things ever, a couple stuffed animals from when he was younger, and various other cool things. “Can I ask why you did that?”

“It was just something to do, it’s not a big deal, don’t make it one.”

“It’s a big deal to me, thank you.” Scout had _loved_ getting those mystery gifts. He’d thought all this time that they’d been special gifts from his Mom, finding out they were from his Dad made them even more special.

“Okay then, I’m… glad you liked them.” Spy didn’t look at Scout as he spoke but off to the side instead.

Scout was going to have get Spy a special gift this year. Normally he got him something that would annoy him. That wouldn’t do anymore. What it would be, he had no idea but he could figure it out later.

“You ever do anything else?” Scout asked. It was time to move on from emotional family related topics before one or both of them got overwhelmed by it.

“Nothing of note.” Spy was being honest this time, good.

Going back to his routine of poking around Spy’s room, Scout launched into chatter about how he often spent Christmas. Eventually Spy would tire of his chatter and send him out, he’d keep going until then though like he always did. And then he could work on finding the perfect gift for Spy.

 

“What kind of gifts do you normally get for your dad?”

Sniper looked up from his maintenance on his sniper rifle to look at Scout who’d moved closer watch him. “Uh… well, he likes camping so I get him camping stuff. I got him a nature book one year. Why?”

Scout sighed as he sat down next to Sniper. “I need to get Spy something. He definitely doesn’t like camping though so that won’t work.”

“Don’t you normally get him something stupid like those jumping snakes in a can?”

“Yeah but that was before I knew he was my dad.” Not that Scout would never get him a gift like that again, it was just too good not to, but he needed to give him something meaningful too. “You’ve known him longer than I have, what kind of things does he like?”

“Uh mate, I’ve only known him a few months longer than you, I have no idea. Maybe get him a knife or something, he likes those.”

“He’s got _plenty_ of knives though, they’re all fancy and stuff too.” Scout had seen all of them while poking around Spy’s room, he could never get something that would match their quality without spending a fortune. “It’s got to be something special.”

Sniper shrugged. “Well I’m heading to town later to look for gifts for my parents. You’re free to come along if you like, maybe you’ll find something.”

“That sounds great.”

 

The mall in Tuefort wasn’t anything special. The town was far too small to host a shopping center that was worth much. But it was all they had and it was serviceable.

First, they got stuff for Sniper’s parents. It seemed easy, he didn’t hesitate much before picking things out. He got his dad a fancy camping backpack and his mom a couple fantasy books. Scout just followed him, chatting idly about this and that, while keeping an eye out for potentially good gifts for his parents – he’d get stuff for the rest of the team, including Sniper, later, Sniper was doing the same.

Then it was Scout’s turn. Finding something for his mom was easy, she liked jewelry so he got her a necklace and bracelet matching set. All his brothers were easy too. Spy was a _lot_ harder; he was too mysterious and picky about fancy things to easily shop for.

After more than an hour, Scout was about ready to give up and try again another day when he spotted it. It would be the _perfect_ gift.

“Uh mate… you sure about that?” Sniper asked Scout pointed it out and picked it up.

“Yeah, I’m sure. You… don’t think he’d like it?”

“I don’t know, he might, probably will but… you know, are you _sure_ that that’s the kind of gift you want get him?” Sniper grimaced, shifting uncomfortably, unwillingly to point out what he obviously thought was wrong with the gift. And Scout didn’t blame him for it, it was a valid concern but…

“It’s fine,” Scout said, meaning it. Whether Spy would like it was unknown but this was what Scout wanted to get him.

“All right then, he’s your dad, that stuff’s between you and him.” Sniper shrugged, letting it go, he was great like that.

***

It had been a while since Spy had gotten Scout a real gift. He got the rest of team practical useful things every year for their early Christmas celebration – held the first day they had off for the holidays before everyone left – and he couldn’t be seen showing Scout any special treatment because that would raise questions he didn’t want to answer. This year though the cat had been let out of the bag so there was no reason not to. Well there was one reason, Scout would no doubt get him a silly prank gift like he did every year. But… that was fine, Spy was used to it and it was better than nothing.

It wasn’t hard to get him something. He liked shiny things. So Spy got him an old fashioned pocket watch, something both practical and beautiful. It probably wouldn’t help him keep track of time though, nothing could help with that.

Spy had just finished wrapping it when he got a knock on his door. It was Scout, he was the only one who knocked like that. Spy had been planning on sneaking the gift into Scout’s luggage so he wouldn’t find it until he got to Boston tomorrow but maybe now would be a decent time. Or maybe not, he slid the gift box under his bed before going to the door to answer it.

“Hi Dad,” Scout said as he walked in – the way he so casually called Spy ‘Dad’ outside of battle was still a bit of a shock sometimes but Spy was somehow starting to get used to it. He wore an ugly Christmas sweater and was holding a large wrapped present. “I know our little Christmas celebration party thing isn’t until later but I want to give you my gift now.” He held out the present, grinning wide.

Spy hesitantly took it. He gave it small shake, prepared for it to explode into glitter and confetti. It didn’t or at least not yet, it probably would when he opened it, why else would Scout give it to him while in his room? He always loved the reaction his prank gifts got and well they _were_ funny sometimes, the glitter-bomb he’d given to Demo last year had been entertaining – the best part was that Scout had even willingly cleaned up the resulting mess – Spy didn’t want anything like that going off in his room though.

“Open it,” Scout said. “Or uh… you could wait until our Christmas thing later today but I want you to open it now.”

Spy frowned at him. “Why?”

“I just do. It’s real gift, I _promise_.” He _looked_ like he was telling the truth but he was a good liar when he wanted to be. And he was definitely excited about something but was it for the reaction he’d get to a prank or an actual well thought out gift? It was impossible to know for sure without finding out what was in the box.

With a sigh, Spy sat in his reading chair. Tearing off the wrapping paper revealed a standard carboard box. Inside was… another wrapped box.

“There _is_ a real gift in there,” Scout said before Spy could call him on his idiocy. “You just have to work for it a little.”

“If it’s something that makes a mess in my room, I’m going to gut you and then you’re going clean it up.”

“You mean clean up the mess or my spilled guts?”

“Both.”

“All right, fair enough,” Scout said as Spy unwrapped the second present. It of course held another wrapped box. In that was another and then another and then the gift, wrapped in paper.

Intrigued, Spy pulled it out and removed the paper. Unsurprisingly it was a joke gift, not a funny one though. Spy would never admit it aloud but it actually kind of hurt a little. It was a mug with ‘ **#1 DAD** ’ on the side.

“You… like it?” Scout asked after several seconds of heavy silence.

Spy sighed, looking up from it at last and placing it on the table beside his chair. “Your sarcasm is real cute, thanks.”

“Uh… it wasn’t meant to be taken as sarcastic.”

Starting to reach for his pack of cigarettes, Spy paused, turning his head to look at Scout to see if he was serious. He… seemed to be. “You serious?”

“Yep,” Scout replied with conviction. “You may not be the _best_ dad in the world but you’re _my_ dad. I think you’re pretty cool and wouldn’t trade you for anyone else. So as far as I’m concerned, you’re more than deserving of that mug.”

Spy took a deep breath, trying to hold back the emotion suddenly welling in his chest. He _wasn’t_ a good dad by any stretch of the imagination, he’d _left_ when Scout was still a baby and hadn’t come back despite being given many opportunities to do so and wanting to. Instead he’d watched him grow up from afar like a coward. If the crazy coincidence of them ending up as mercenaries together hadn’t occurred Scout never would’ve even met him properly let alone found out he was his dad.

“You okay?” Scout asked.

Spy did his best to contain his emotions but the look on Scout’s face said he wasn’t succeeding as much as he would like. “Can… can I ask why you feel that way?”

“Well uh…” Scout shifted awkwardly. He’s the one who started this emotional conversation, it was only fair he suffer for it too. “Even if you did leave, you didn’t completely abandon me and Mom. And you’re here _now_ and even before I found out, you were nicer to me than I really deserved considering how much I liked to tease you and stuff.” He still did that, though his teasing and pranks weren’t as harsh. “And uh… since I found out, you’ve been doing your best to make up for lost time. I mean for fuck’s sake, you took me trick-or-treating on Halloween just because I asked you to. And you were honest with me when I asked you why you left _and_ you apologized for it. So yeah, you may not be eligible for any ‘greatest dad of all time’ awards but uh… I still love you.”

There it was, the one thing Spy had thought he’d _never_ hear from his son. If anything, he’d have expected to hear the opposite. “Sc- … Jeremy, thank you.” This was the first time Spy had called him by his real name out loud since he was a baby. It was weird but also felt right. This was Christmas time after all, a time for family. “I… love you too and I’m proud of you.” He couldn’t look at Scout as he said it but it was true even if he didn’t know how to show it most of the time.

Scout let out a whistling breath. “Wow, that got a lot heavier than I thought it would. You want to hug it out and then go back to just chilling?” He even held his arms open in invitation.

“Sure.” Spy stood and accepted the invitation. It was a brief and awkward hug but heartfelt nonetheless and a good closer to the heavy stuff they’d just discussed. It gave Spy enough time to get himself under control before he started tearing up properly.

“Before you go,” Spy said as they stepped back from each other, adjusting his suit so he wouldn’t have to look Scout in the face. “I got a gift for you too.” He went to the bed and retrieved it. “Open it when you get to your room, later today, on Christmas proper, or whenever you like.” He held out it out towards Scout. “It’s fragile though so be careful with it.”

Beaming, Scout accepted it. “Thanks.”

“Now shoo, I need to finish preparing for the party later.” And he needed time to fully decompress and calm down after everything that had just happened – and find a good spot for his new mug. He wasn’t a good dad but… he wasn’t a terrible one either, he even passed for good enough in Scout’s eyes. That’s more than he had any right to have.

“’Kay, see you later then.” Scout gave him one last bright smile before dashing out.

***

Scout went straight to his room to open his gift. No way was he going to wait on it especially when he could use the distraction from the awkward emotional family stuff that had just happened. Spy had needed to hear that, Scout had needed to say it and hear Spy’s reply but that didn’t make any of it much easier for either of them.

As soon as he was safe in his room with the door closed, he sat on his bed. Remembering Spy’s warning that it was fragile, Scout carefully removed the bow on top and then the pristine wrapping paper. He almost squeaked in delight upon lifting the lid of the box and seeing what was inside. A pocket watch, gold, shiny, and cool with a fancy design engraved on the lid.

He removed it from the box and clicked it open. Inside it was just as shiny, cool, and intricate, Scout loved it. Spy had even already set it to the correct time, meaning Scout didn’t have to. Maybe he’d even try to use it, though he was afraid of breaking it, he definitely wouldn’t wear it during battle. First things first though, he was going to show it to Sniper and the probably everyone else on the team. It was too cool _not_ to show off.

And well, it was special. It was the first gift he’d gotten from his dad while also _knowing_ him. He hadn’t expected anything special even after deciding to get Spy something special. It was a nice surprise. They’d both gotten a nice surprise today. This was certainly the best Christmas he’d had in a while.


End file.
